Just Talkin'
by IsisO'neill-sawyer
Summary: Bosco and Cruz have a talk.


Just Talkin'

Disclaimer: I would really like to own Bosco but unfortunately I don't, so there. I don't own anything to do with the show.

Summary: Bosco and Cruz have a talk.

Author's note: Ok, this is my first TW fanfic so please be nice. I also only started watching it recently – and got hooked. I think I'm watching early season 4, so if any stuff doesn't fit in please let me know. And if I mention any stuff that's gonna happen but hasn't also please let me know, and if it does happen, for the purposes of this story, it isn't relevant.

Bosco opened the door and dumped the grocery bag and his keys on the counter. It had been one hell of a day. And to top it all off he'd had another argument with Faith. She had really got to stop taking out her issues on him. Ok, so he didn't make things exactly easier for her lately but that was no excuse for taking it out on him.

Sighing, he kicked the door shut and put his forehead against the cold plastic.

He hated it when he had an argument with Faith. She always made him question all his morals and whether he was the one who was actually right or not. No one else could do that. Not even his Ma.

Walking over to the fridge, he grabbed the groceries and started putting them away. It hadn't been a big shop, just a few essentials. And of course alcohol. His Ma would have his behind if she knew he wasn't shopping properly. In her book, if you didn't shop properly, you didn't eat properly. And if you weren't eating properly, you were in for some whoop ass.

Grabbing a beer from the twelve-pack in the fridge, Bosco walked over and sat down in his armchair. Picking up the remote he flicked on the tv.

It was about an hour later, when Bosco was halfway through his third beer that someone knocked on the door.

Bosco seriously considered not getting up and answering it. He had a feeling that if he did, his day was gonna get a lot worse.

Sighing he pushed himself to his feet. What the hell, he needed another beer anyway. What was the point in having to get up in ten minutes when he could just get it now?

The person knocked again.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Bosco yelled, finally getting to the door.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was.

"You got another one of those lying around?" Sgt. Maritza Cruz asked, pointing to Bosco's beer.

Bosco just looked at her.

"Well?" She said, walking past him and into the apartment.

"Sure." Bosco said, slamming the door. "Oh, and come right on in Serge."

"Oooh, bad day?" Cruz bated.

"You wanna drink or wear this beer?" Bosco asked, holding up a bottle.

"Drink, alcohol fights are a waste."

"Of good clothes?" Bosco bated back, not in the mood for her lip.

"No," she said slowly "Of alcohol."

Bosco smiled at that. "I think we might just agree on something there."

"Well, there is a first for everything."

"Oh yeah? I can't imagine there'd be a first anything for you."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Cruz teased.

Bosco just smiled at her "there's not a lot you do that surprises me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I just think of all the stuff you do on a daily basis and multiply it by about a million. See? Nothing you do could surprise me."

"I bet there are a few things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"How's Faith?" Cruz asked.

Bosco just looked at her "Ok, that got me."

"Well good, but you didn't answer my question."

"You really want to know?"

"I heard you guys had an argument, that she's had a rough time lately." Cruz shrugged.

"You checking up on me?" Bosco asked.

"Nope. Just wonderin' how you were. What was going on, y'know."

Bosco laughed and popped the lid of his fourth beer. He caught the lid as it fell and began to toss it in his hand. All the time wondering where this conversation was going.

"What we doin' here Cruz?" he asked quietly.

"Jus talkin'." She replied, swigging the rest of her beer. "Mind if I have another?"

Bos waved her towards the fridge "Go ahead."

He watched her as she walked away, still wondering why she was there. They were colleagues, kinda friends but not like this. The petite woman had an attitude that was worse than his. But they worked well together. And that thought, and the amount of alcohol Bosco had drunk, made his mind wonder.

Cruz bent over the fridge and looked inside. She had no idea what she was really doing there. And she needed to work it out fast. The cold refrigerated air cooled her slightly and made her focus a bit more. Bosco was a distraction in more ways than one. She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts away and picked up a beer.

"Great cuisine you got back there." She said as she sat down.

"Does me just fine."

"No wonder you're outta shape."

"'Outta shape'?" Bosco said, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yeah. I outran you yesterday. Never done that before." Cruz teased.

"Hey, I am in perfect condition, I'll have you know. I was just having an off day is all."

"Whatever you say Bosco." Cruz said holding out her hands in a mock-surrender stance.

"You don't believe me?" Bosco raised an eyebrow.

Cruz just gave him a pointed look.

"Ok then," Bosco stood up and took his shirt off "How's that for condition?"

Cruz's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't expected Bosco to do that, and damn was she not prepared for it. Bosco was right, he was in shape and Cruz was having a lot of diffiulty in stopping her body from responding to that rash move of his.

"I surprised you there didn't i?" he asked cheekily, walking over and bending over her.

"No…" Cruz began.

"Yes I did," Bosco continued "I just surprised the great Sgt. Cruz. How lucky am i?"

"Keep gloating like that and I'm going to surprise you one." Cruz said, trying to sound like her usual tough self.

"Oh, yeah? How you gonna do that?"

Cruz leant forward and kissed him. She didn't even now she'd made the move until she was pulling back from it.

"Surprise." She said breathing heavily, just managing to recover herself.

Bosco looked at her. Then leaned forward and kissed her again. Neither of them had any idea as to what was really happening, except that they both liked it.

Breaking the kiss, Cruz looked at Bosco and tried to ask him something but he covered her mouth with his own and said "sssh." He then pulled her up from the chair and deepened the kiss. Cruz wrapped her arms around his neck as Bosco picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
